


Damnation

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Gen, JanuRWBY, Summer is the hound theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: Something was wrong with the Hound. How could a Grimm be so human-like?JanuRWBY Day 10: Horror
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Kudos: 31





	Damnation

**Author's Note:**

> Summer Rose, I promise to write you in a non-traumatic way in the future
> 
> Content Warning: Description of malnourished/disfigured body

Nothing about the Hound was right.

Though very little was known about Grimm, there were a few certainties about them. A single-minded devotion to destroy mankind, a lack of body heat, and the inability to shapeshift. They most definitely didn’t speak either. And yet, the Hound defied all of that.

JYR’s mission to rescue Oscar was successful but put an even bigger target on their back then before. After Schnee Manor, they’ve regrouped on the streets of Mantle and faced their new adversary.

Their recount of how the Hound used Oscar as a shield, how it spoke, and how it was able to call for backup made it sound like they were facing another huntsman, but standing on it’s hindlegs, towering over everyone, Ruby had no doubt that they spoke only the truth.

The Hound rained chaos.

All of their auras were low from the exhausting trials they faced, and the Hound had no problem breaking them, one-by-one.

Their plan to escape was quickly falling apart, as more of her friends were knocked unconscious and tossed aside.

Yang sends explosive shots towards the Hound, but with the smoke blocking her view, she’s too late to react to the Hound bounding forward and slamming her down, her head cracking off the ground.

Aura broken, Yang hold’s her prosthetic up in a last-ditch effort to protect herself from the Hound. It’s jaws latch onto it and shake violently. So rough, it rips Yang’s prosthetic straight from it’s port and launches it aside.

Biting down onto her shoulder, the Hound’s growls are drowned out by Yang’s screams. Thrashing around, Yang’s cries fill Ruby with a familiar despair.

As her blood splatters, Ruby wills her silver eyes to life to protect her sister.

The flash blinds everyone for a second and the inhuman screeching that follows is deafening.

Yang crawls away from the Hound as it’s form ripples. But something’s wrong. They’ve seen it change forms before, seen it become bipedal, sprout wings, and form spikes. But it’s never looked so unstable.

The Hound clutches it’s head, it’s whole form shaking, as it collapses. The screeching doesn’t stop, but something odd happens. The black liquid surrounding the upper body of the Hound falls off.

As the liquid oozes off, a slender form underneath becomes visible. A familiar figure.

“Your mother said those words to me. She was wrong, too.”

Ruby had thought that meant that her mother was dead. That the reason she hadn’t come home for 15 years was because she met her demise, and that she wasn’t being held captive or tortured. That she wasn’t suffering.

But across from her stands the disfigured form of Summer Rose, the top half of her body human while the bottom still retains the Hound’s.

Boney. With skin haphazardly trying to stay on her skeleton, that wasn’t the most sickening sight. Silver Eyes represented the desire to preserve life, a light to ward away destruction.

Summer’s empty eye sockets told her what Salem thought of that.

The inhuman screeching slowly becomes more human, and they hear Summer speak for the first time in over a decade.

“Run! For god’s sake, please run!” The voice is rough from disuse, but it’s Summer’s all the same.

A bloody hand clamps onto Ruby’s shoulder, and she jolts away. Taking in Yang’s ashen face, Ruby remembers that they’re still in the middle of a fight.

Mouth set in a grim line, Yang grabs Ruby again and drags her away. Ruby finally takes in her friend’s state, and sees them picking themselves up, getting away from the disaster.

The screeching slowly turns back into the familiar Grimm growls they know. 

Ruby feels her breathing picking up and loses all strength in her legs as she falls to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> The past two days haven't been AUs but I'll try and stick with the theme for the rest of this week!


End file.
